


Back home

by Sephiratale



Series: The Dragon and the Wolf (f!DB x Vilkas) [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alduin is defeated, Established Relationship, F/M, Odahviing is a dragon-bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiratale/pseuds/Sephiratale
Summary: Kali has won against Alduin, she has left Sovngarde. Now, she needs to go back in Whiterun.





	Back home

**Author's Note:**

> Summer inspired me to continue my ficlets about Kali and Vilkas. As usual, English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes. I hope you'll like it.

Alduin was defeated, Kali would like to say he was dead too, but she was not really sure about it and she was definitely too cool to think now. Going back from Sovngarde brought her on the Throat of the World, a damn cold place even with the dragons breathing fire around her. She had just left the land of dead to die from cold on this mountain. 

A familiar dragon shape landed next to her, Odahviing. His massive body protected her from the falling snow, she supposed he was still her ally. 

“Dragonborn, the cold is killing you. It will be bad if you can’t enjoy your victory.” 

“Stu...stu...stupid rift br...brings...me here.” 

The dragon emitted a strange sound, like a sigh. 

“Gather your strength and climb on my back, I won’t let you die here. You’ve proven your power, Dovahkiin. No need to die on this mountain, I’ll bring you back at Whiterun.” 

She was not able to speak, to focus to move to go on his back, but she hoped he could feel her gratitude. She had to fight for her hands to grab the scales, she wished not to fall once they were in the sky. 

The dragon jumped from the mountain, extending his wings to find quickly a more suitable temperature for the human on his back. Kali heard him shouting the call for sunny weather; apparently, dragons could care for others. 

She was relieved when she felt the sun on her skin, warming her slowly. Her grip on Odahviing’s back was stronger and the fear of falling was gone. She admired the landscape under them, the view was breathtaking, the feeling of freedom intoxicating. Odahviing had been right, now she would be jealous of him. 

Whiterun appeared after a short moment of flying, Odahviing began to circle above the city. 

“Where do you want to land? If you could avoid where I was captured…” 

“See the stables down here? You can let me here.” Kali explained, controlling her happiness to be back. 

The dragon circled three times before finding where to exactly land. He ignored the people screaming when he reached the ground. The soldiers running towards them, with their weapons out, suddenly stilled when they saw Kali going down from the dragon. An arrow was shot, but Odahviing gave it a knock with his tail. 

“The Khajiit is happy to see you alive.” A voice said behind Kali. 

She moved from Odahviing’s head to see Kharjo leaving the camp of the Khajiit merchants. 

“But maybe you should tell your dragon friend to fly in the safety of the air.” 

“As you’re safe with the mortals, I leave you here, Dovahkiin. Don’t forget I will answer you call and join you if I can.” 

“Thank you for your help, Odahviing.” 

The guards observed the situation in silence, not knowing what to do with the dragon. Kali rose a hand as a sign of peace, she wanted to be sure Odahviing would fly safely. He flapped his great wings, flew in the sky and disappeared in the horizon. 

Eyes on the dragon, Kali startled when she felt a clawed paw on her shoulder, her initial fear was quickly replaced by a smile when she saw Kharjo at her side. 

“Welcome home, my friend, many will be happy to see you. Are you alright ?” 

Kali passed a hand on her face as a flow of emotions rushed through her body. 

“I’m not sure of it, but I’m on my feet at least and not wounded.” 

“The Khajiit suggests you to enter Whiterun, you will feel better with the your people and the Khajiit knows a certain Companion is awaiting for your return.” 

Her heart leaped when he mentioned Vilkas, she remembered how worried he looked when she had climbed on Odahviing for the first time. For once, he could not follow her in her quest… And the rest of the Companions, they should be worried too… and did her sister even know she had been fighting in Sovngarde ? 

She and the Khajiit walked to Whiterun’s doors, both knowing words of her return had been sent. The guards were abnormally silent and watched everyone of her steps, she did not feel at ease. 

The doors of the city were open when they arrived at the top of the hill. The Companion have gathered outside to welcome her. Vilkas was next to her brother, his face beamed with solace and he left the group. Kali stopped in front of him, slightly breathless by the walk. 

“Hello, grumpy wolf.” She said with a mix of embarrassment and joke. 

She did not know how to react. Vilkas crossed the distance between them and took her in his arms with a heavy sigh of relief. He kissed her cheek, a gloved hand in her hair. 

“You’re alive, you’re back and you’re alive.” He murmured at her ear. “Sovngarde did not keep you.” 

“I’m here and alive.” She confirmed, making their foreheads touch. 

“Welcome home, Kali. Come, we were waiting for your return.” 

They entwined their fingers, for once he was not shy about their relationship. First, they met the Companions at the entrance of the town. They were all greeting her with kindness and a bit of curiosity, she had to promise she would tell her fight around fire and good beer. 

Once they passed the door, Balgruuf thanked her for saving Skyrim. As the jaarl, he pronounced a concise speech while she found a place in Vilkas’ arms. She realised she was fighting against exhaustion and only dreamed for a bath and a bed… or just a bed. She had came back from Sovngarde healed and cleaned. Fortunately, the people understood she needed to sleep and returned to their lives when she and Vilkas were on the doorstep of Breezehome. 

Vilkas opened the door, let her enter first and followed her. The door barely closed, Kali fell against him, head on his chest. 

“Want to sleep ?” he asked, hugging her. 

She nodded, mumbling a vague yes. But instead of leaving his embrace, she passed her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a deep and tender kiss, a kiss to which he could only answer. 

“I love you, Vilkas.” she said once their lips parted. 

Vilkas stayed stunned by her words, it was the first time she said them. Again, she left him speechless, he did not expect to hear this from her, as if he did not deserve her feelings. 

“I did not want to say it before I defeated Alduin just in case I d…”

He crashed his mouth against hers, not wanting to hear those words, not wanting to think about it. 

“I love you too, Kali. I love you” he whispered between kisses. 

She smiled against his lips before deepening their kiss, she felt her feet leaving the ground and strong hands knotting her legs around his waist. 

They climbed the stairs leading to the bedroom, murmuring their love to each other. They stayed a moment at the doorstep, lips dancing together, savouring their reunion. 

“Princess, you wanted to sleep, right?” 

She nodded as he entered the room, she jumped on the ground next to the bed and Vilkas began to untie her light armour, she cocked a surprised eyebrow. 

“You’ve saved the world, let me take care of you.” the warrior said with a gentle smile. 

She fell against him once more under his laugh, she was not really helpful and her body was screaming for the bed. With every cloth he took off, he caressed tenderly her skin, kissed her hair or her shoulder. 

Finally, she wore only her panties when she fell on the mattress. She had to fight to keep her eyes opened as she waited for his companion to sit next to her. He helped her with the blanket and leaned to her face. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me, Kali.” 

“And I’m glad to have you by my side, my wolf.” 

“Sleep well, my princess. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” she mumbled before falling in the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> They said iiiit !  
So I was wondering if you're a bit curious about Kali's sister : Gwen and her relationship with the couple. 
> 
> Reminder that you can find me on tumblr : https://sephiratales.tumblr.com/


End file.
